


the secrets of the universe

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, a reimagining of the rebellion, drabbles of 100 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all things in this universe happen for a reason. the reason pink diamond was given a planet; the reason rose quartz was even created—everything has a story. this is the rebellion's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. pre-creation

**Author's Note:**

> \- purposeful lowercase.  
> \- this is a reinterpretation! a lot of things are going to be headcanons! don't take them as canon!  
> \- steven universe belongs to rebecca sugar; the best bisexual sugar woman ever.

the citrine carefully sent the injector down into the ground. she scoffed at the injector. a white diamond was proudly displayed on her uniform, and yet, she allowed the injector to continue its job.

 

her diamond—the amazing _white diamond_ had ordered her to create a type of quartz that would suit pink diamond. citrine never understood the fourth diamond; she was _soft._ soft didn’t do well in homeworld. 

 

citrine sighed, but moved on to creating more jaspers and amethysts. _a rose quartz,_ citrine mused silently, her yellow hand returning to the dashboard of a new injector. 

 

how wonderfully curious.


	2. ii. future vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yellow sapphire sees things that she should report. but she doesn't. maybe she wants to see the diamonds fall.

* * *

 

there were only four known sapphires in homeworld. the amount of resources it took to give sapphires their future vision was too much to rapidly produce them. a sapphire for each diamond; that was the rule.

 

yellow sapphire was a lot more social than the other sapphires. white was always at her diamond’s side; pink was too much of a softie for yellow’s taste—but _blue._

 

yellow knew. yellow _saw._ she knew blue had the possibility to change everything in homeworld. she wouldn’t be the start, but she would be part of the spark.

 

a smile fell on yellow’s face.


	3. iii. defective gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a defective pearl for a diamond? unthinkable.

* * *

 

 

albite grimaced, glancing at the pearl. _her gem is too long. not round enough._

 

“come on, you pearl. time to see... _white diamond,_ ” a sad look on the pearl’s face was enough to break albite’s spirit. she walked towards the diamond’s quarters, looking down, not wanting to see white diamond’s reaction to the _mistake._

 

“albite...”

 

“yes, my diamond?” albite snapped to meet her diamond’s eyes, saluting her. white diamond glanced at the pearl. 

 

“make sure whoever created this... _defect_ is found and shattered. find a different use for her.”

 

“yes, my diamond.”

 

the pearl was sent to pink diamond’s court.


	4. iv. gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was created for a purpose. a purpose not even a sapphire could see.

* * *

 

 

whispers surrounded her.

 

 

_too powerful._

 

_pink diamond doesn’t deserve her._

 

 

rose quartz fluttered around, hearing the whispers of the other gems. a notion in her mind was turning, and she knew _why_ she was as powerful as she was. 

 

_rose—i don’t want to destroy this planet. you; you’re going to be the start of something special_ , rose remembers her diamond saying. _i need you to be the beginning of something different. something new._

 

at the time, rose quartz didn’t understand. the diamond on her naval—the diamond surrounding  _her,_ it was a message.

 

_be the beginning of the rebellion._

 

 


	5. v. thoughts can't be spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rubies aren't supposed to think actual thoughts. sometimes, the ruby with a gem on the palm of her left appendage forgets this.

* * *

 

 

fusion.

 

ruby knew it was normal practice. rubies, amethysts, jaspers—any of the soldier gems ruby could name were known for fusion. ruby; she was just a common foot soldier. 

 

not as valuable as a large quartz soldier, but good enough to continue being produced. _good enough._

 

ruby was outside of the pink court meeting, guarding the entrance, and when she met eyes with a large, pink gem she had never seen before with a pearl. _defective,_ ruby noted as she saw the oval-shaped gem.

 

_fusion,_ ruby mused. _i wonder what it’d be like to fuse with a different gem._

 

 


	6. vi. do not fret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose quartz didn't expect white diamond to ever give her anything.

* * *

 

 

“pink diamond,” rose quartz gripped the tips of her flowing dress. “you called?”

 

“yes, i did, rose.” pink diamond smiled softly. “white diamond has a gift for you.”

 

“a gift?” rose blinked. 

 

a pearl was presented to her. the pearl looked terrified, and rose’s insides melted. a large, light hand fell on the pearl’s white skin.

 

“hello, pearl,” rose smiled softly. pearl looked up, meeting eyes with rose. rose’s hand moved to touch the bottom of pearl’s chin. 

 

“welcome to pink diamond’s court.”

 

pearl still looked scared, but rose didn’t mind. pearl would be treated right.

 

rose would enforce it.

 

 


	7. vii. it's nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peridot and moonstone aren't anything. not friends. just co-workers.

* * *

 

 

“you know, peridot,” moonstone began, typing something in a gem system. “i hear the diamonds are going to change up peridot production.” 

 

peridot let out a small laugh. “so i’ve heard. my diamond told me. the new ones—they’re going to be called era ii peridots. shorter, technological enhancements. pathetic,” the peridot typed things into an injector and continued to drill.

 

moonstone touched peridot, and both gems looked at each other.

 

white met green, and laughs resonated from both of them.

 

“i can’t wait to meet an era ii peridot. that’ll be rich,” moonstone laughed.

 

peridot leaned into her touch.


	8. viii. wings of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scout, or a messenger. from what sapphire saw, it wasn't a poor idea.

* * *

 

 

when blue diamond asked sapphire about a new gem—a scout—sapphire looked into the future. a few paths came up, but they were all relatively similar.

 

the lapis lazuli would be used to find gem-sustainable planets much quicker.

 

the lapis lazuli would anger white and yellow diamond, but they would eventually use lapis lazulis for the same purpose

 

or the lapis lazuli would be functional as messengers.

 

blue diamond, two rotations after she consulted sapphire, ordered a citrine to create a gem named _lapis lazuli._ with wings. and powers over liquids. 

 

a cruel smile curled onto blue diamond’s lips.

 

 


End file.
